Going To Hell - Jalex
by Alltimebandsluts
Summary: The title is "going to hell" b/c I'm pretty sure that's where I'm heading for writing this. Basically, Alex is a young priest at Jack's church, and one night, while they're alone during confessions, Jack decides to confess all of the dirty thoughts he has been having.


_Confessions from six to eight_.

Jack grinned. It was seven fifty-five and he was the only person at the church. He got out of his car, heading into the building.

He knew that what he was about the do was possibly the most unholy thing anyone could ever do, and that it might not even work. But if it didn't work, he'd just be told to say a couple Hail Mary's and everything would be okay.

Father Gaskarth was just about to leave. He was the same age as Jack, and as horrible as it was, Jack had developed a crush on him. "Oh, hello Jack." He said, giving him a smile.

"Hello, Father. Do you have time to do one more?"

He smiled. "Of course. But, what's in it for me?" He teased, biting his lip.

"Saving my soul?" Jack questioned.

Alex laughed. "Okay sure. Face to face?"

Jack nodded. "That's fine."

They sat down and they began. "You see... I've been kind of bad recently. I haven't been paying attention in church as much as I should, and I think it's a ceratin someone who's distracting me." Alex smiled in understanding. "But... it's beginning to effect me in my bedroom. I've developed a habit of masturbating to the thought of him."

Alex's grin faded and a blush settled on his face. He swallowed and Jack watched his Adam's apple. "Him?" He repeated, his voice slightly lower than before.

"Oh yes. He has amazing eyes, and I think about them looking up at me as he sucks me off, and his lips are pretty nice too, and I wonder what they would feel like wrapped about me. But... I doubt it would ever happen. You see, he's not exactly allowed to be having sex. It goes against his vows."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "His vows?" His voice was lower again, sexier that way. "And, why would this person have to be taking vows?"

"Well... you see, he's actually the priest." Jack sighed, resting his head on his head. "Do you think there's anyway that you could save my soul?"

Alex's face was a deep shade of red and he swallowed a few times before answering. "I don't know. I may have to take your punishment for those things a little old fashioned."

Jack leaned back. "How so?"

Alex stood up, going to the altar. "Come up here, Jack." Jack did so, pausing to kneel in front of the altar, purposely stalling. "Now." Alex said, his voice low.

Jack went to the altar, standing in front of Alex.

"For your penance... I would like for you to show me how the guy you've been masturbatin to looks while sucking you off. But this time, you're not going to be the one who's getting sucked off."

Jack licked his lips. "Yes, Father, I can do that."

Alex smirked, grabbing Jack roughly by the hair. "No, no, no. Not 'Father', call me 'Daddy'." He hissed into his ear, his voice low and rough.

Jack swallowed at that, nodding eagerly. "Yes, Daddy."

Alex took off his priest outfit, underneath he was wearing black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt. He leaned against the altar, waiting for Jack to do something.

Jack stepped foreward, kneeling in front of Alex and slowly unzipping his jeans. "You know," Jack said. "I believe it was Madonna who said that when she gets down on her knees-" He paused to pull down his boxers, looking at Alex's half-hard cock. "-that it wasn't to pray." He winked at Alex before leaning down and licking a stripe up his cock.

Alex moaned, gripping his hair. "Just get to the sucking, Barakat."

"Yes, Daddy." Jack said obediently, taking the head of Alex's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it, one hand teasing his balls, and the other rubbing what wasn't in his mouth.

"All the way." Alex said, pulling his hair down.

Jack gagged, not use to having something that big in his mouth. "But, Daddy," He said, pulling away. "You're too big for me, I don't think I can."

"Do you want to be saved?" Alex asked him. Jack licked his lips, considering the question. "If you do, I suggest you figure something out." He pulled Jack to his cock, desperate for some sort of touch.

Jack took his in his mouth half-way, closing his eyes and slowing fitting more in. He swallowed, deep-throating Alex the best he could.

Alex moaned, throwing his head back. "Yes, Jack, like that. Just like that... I'm impressed." He moaned again as Jack swallowed again, swearing he could feel his muscles in his throat contract around his cock.

Jack pulled off, coughing. He took a deep breath, going back down and swallowing him. "Mm..." Jack moaned around him. He loved the feel of something in his mouth. He had terrible gag reflexes, but he loved feeling something thick in his mouth.

Alex let out a moan, thrusting his hips into Jack's mouth.

Jack pulled off again. "Yes, Daddy! Do that, I love getting my face fucked!"

Alex smirked, forcing him back onto his cock. "So you're a dirty little whore, huh? A dirty, litte whore who just loves to get his face fucked." He thrusted into Jack's mouth, feeling him gag but not caring. "You just love to feel dominated and have your throat completely fucking wrecked by a thick cock."

Jack nodded eagerly, swallowing again. Alex pulled him away slightly, fucking his mouth. Jack moaned, is heart pounding. Alex was pretty hot, and he had a nice cock. It was even better that this was real, and that he didn't have to be laying in bed, wishing that it was happeing.

Alex could fell himself getting close and he let Jack go. "Get up." He said. Jack did so, slightly shaky after that. "Clothes off." Jack did so, smirking when he say that Jack wasn't wearing any underwear. "You're dirty, Barakat. Against the altar, leaning over it. Ass sticking out. It's time for your second penance."

"Oh, Daddy, I can't wait." Jack said, doing as he said.

He let out a cry as Alex hit his ass hard, his cock twitching in response. "Oh, you seem to like this." Alex said, spanking him again. "You like getting spanked, don't you? Because you're nothing more than a little whore who loves to be hurt."

Jack whined as Alex stopped hitting him.

He let out a gasp when he felt Alex spread his cheeks, his breath close to his enterance. "You know, when I get down on my knees, it's not always so that I can pray." He said thrusting his tongue into Jack's enterence.

Jack let out a scream, thrusting back onto Alex's tongue. "Yes, Daddy! Rim me, please!"

Alex took a second to think about what he was doing. Yeah, he was a priest, but he could still drop out of it. He didn't necessarily enjoy it, and he still wasn't sure if he believed in all of this. Jack was really hot, and he was enjoying every second of it. And the blowjob had been pretty amazing.

He shrugged it off, knowing that he could just think about it later and continued to tongue-fuck Jack slowly and torturously, cherishing his noises of pleasure.

"Daddy, Daddy, fuck, I'm close." Jack moaned, trying to keep it under control.

Alex pulled away and Jack let out a whine of disapproval. "Okay, last part of your penance." He Jack by his hair, grinding against his enterence. "I'm going to fuck you, but you can't come until I say."

Jack wiggled his hips, thinking about that. He wasn't in a cock ring, but he could do it.

"Okay." He said.

Alex licked his fingers before thrusting two into Jack. Jack let out another cry, thrusting his hips back to meet Alex's fingers. "Alex, please." He cried out, falling against the altar as his fingers hit against his prostrate.

Alex grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back. He moved his hand, squeezing his neck slightly, just barely cutting off his air. "Now, now, Jack, you've been a bad boy. What did I tell you I wanted you to call me?"

Jack let out a cry as he rubbing roughtly against his protsrate, sliding another finger to Jack.

"Answer me." Alex hissed into his ear, squeezing a little tighter around his neck.

Jack let out a slightly strangled moan. "T-To call-ll you D-Daddy-y." He stammered out breathlessly as he continued to touch that one spot. "I'm sorry, but please, please, _please_ just fuck me, Daddy, I need it!"

Alex threw him against the altar. "Spread your legs." He said in a low voice. Jack did so, thrusting his ass in the air, his legs shaking.

Alex slowly thrusted into him, leaning against him, kissing him a few times. "Tell me when," He said softly to him, completely changing his character. He played with Jack's hair, kissing his neck and trying to make him forget about whatever pain may be there.

"Okay, okay, okay move, please, Daddy."

Alex smiled, changing back to the controlling demeanor. "What do you want me to do, exactly?" He asked him, moving his hips in dirty circles, purposely avoiding his prostrate.

Jack moaned. "Oh Daddy, I want you to fuck me hard, punish me because I've been bad and touching myself to the thought of you without asking for your permisson first. Please fuck me hard, hard and rough please, I've been a bad boy and I need to be punished by you fucking me hard and rough against this altar without letting me come until you say so."

Alex smirked, kissing Jack's back right below his neck, before pulling out almost all of the way and slamming back into Jack, hitting his prostrate straight on. Jack screamed, arching his back against Alex.

"Alex, please, harder, faster, more please." He moaned. Alex grabbed onto his hips, holding onto him tightly so that he couldn't move them back to meet his thrusts. "Oh God, Alex, please."

Alex now didn't care that he wasn't being called Daddy, it was even hotter to hear Jack moan his own name. "That's right, you little whore. I'm going to leave marks on you so that everyone will know what a wild night you had. And these are my marks, because you are _mine._ I don't care how many other nights you have where guys pound into you and make you beg, because you are mine. Mine, and only mine."

Jack was babbling nonsense that was mostly "Oh yes, please, more, faster, Alex, fuck." He was close, but he could never come without any contact to his cock, and right now it was being rejected, pre-come dripping down his hard cock which was that was beginning to hurt.

Alex moaned. "Fuck, Jack I'm close. How do you want this to happen? Do you want me to pull out and come all over you so that you have something you need to clean up later?" He thrusted hard into him, grabbing his neck again, making Jack moan. "Do you want me to come all over your pretty little face? Or in your mouth? Your little mouth that told me all of those nasty thoguhts you've had about me? Or would you like me to come inside of you?"

Jack struggled to think as Alex continued to fuck him. "In-Inside-de of me-e." He finally stammered out, feeling Alex's hand tighten around his neck.

Alex smirked and came with a groan, filling Jack up. Jack let out an equally as loud moan, feeling Alex's come fill him up.

"Oh God, Alex, please, it hurts, I need to come, please, please, please." Jack moaned, trying to get air in with Alex's hand around his neck.

"Huh, you need it bad?" Alex asked, shoving him against the altar, never moving his hand from his neck. He leaned down, teasing his head with his fingertips. "You need to come? Well, beg for it."

Jack let out a frustrated cry, feeling tears in his eyes. "Please, Alex, please let me come. I've been bad and I've been punished and I need to come, it's beginning to hurt, oh God-" He moaned as Alex wrapped his hand around him, stroking him lightly. "Please, please, please may I come?"

"Have you learned your lesson?" Alex asked him, stilling his hand.

Jack let out another cry. "Yes, yes, yes, I have! Please, please, please I need to come it hurts, please Alex."

Alex started stroking him again and suddenly, his hand tightened around his neck, cutting off his air. Jack let out a surprised gasp. "Come." Alex hissed into his ear.

Jack couldn't breathe as he came and that just made it all that hotter. He near blacked out, seeing spots dance in front of his eyes and he swore he saw heaven and hell- which is where he was pretty sure he was going - at he same time as he came and he could hear the angels playing on their trumpets and the screams of the tortured ones in hell.

"Alex!" He finally gasped when he pulled away. He grabbed onto the altar, struggling to catch his breath.

After several minutes he stood up shakily, nearly falling against Alex, who grabbed onto him, holding onto his bruised wrists.

"Now, for your penance, you should say three Hail Mary's and two Glory Be's, okay?" Alex asked, half-serious.

Jack just grinned. "I think you may need to join me on those, Father Gaskarth."


End file.
